


You and I are Zero Mile

by moonie98



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonie98/pseuds/moonie98
Summary: Taeil is dumb but Johnny is apparently into that? Also he needs to get a new fan, because global warming.Title from NCT 127's 0 Mile.





	You and I are Zero Mile

“I can’t take this shit anymore Taeyong, you better sort this out, right now”

Taeil was at the end of his tether and the loud bass that was thrumming inside his head (also accompanied by whooping and general loudness from what seemed to be a few hundred people from his college all crammed into his tiny apartment living room) was stressing him the fuck out. The fact that it was summer and the sweltering heat mixed with the stench of a hundred people’s sweat did nothing to help his distaste of the situation.

This had all been Taeyong’s idea. He should’ve stayed with his original plan of catching up on Brooklyn 99 and eating through his snack pile. But no, according to Taeyong, he was antisocial and needed to make new friends, and the best way to do that was to throw “a huge party, everyone’s gonna come, it’s nearly summer break, it’s gonna be awesome, hyung!”

He was getting more and more irate by the second with the amount of bodies that were touching him but at least Taeyong was making an effort to look guilty while he shouted at Ten to lower the music a bit so he could ask people to leave. Taeil made his way over to the kitchen to get some water- well he pushed his way through, his small frame finally giving him an advantage. He could hear Taeyong in the living room saying some shit about how everyone had to leave now because one of the hosts was a literal grandpa. Sighing, Taeil got himself a glass of water and tried not to think about the fact that he would be the one cleaning up the majority of the mess tomorrow. Taeyong was great at throwing parties, and making a few hundred friends at each one, but the aftermath was usually left to Taeil, and Doyoung if he felt kind enough to help. 

Taeil did have friends, it’s just that he had maybe ten people with whom he could easily hold conversation, while Taeyong seemed to have some sort of ability to attract literally every human being (and dog, and cat, and bug) within a 100-mile radius to him like some sort of annoying, loud flower with constantly changing hairstyles.  
The sky was getting light even though it wasn’t that late (or early, he supposed) and all Taeil wanted to do was go to his room and sleep. He was officially banning his roommate from throwing anymore parties ever again (or at least till the end of the semester, because Taeyong would beg and do puppy eyes at him till he eventually conceded). He was somewhat relieved to see all the non-comatose people had evacuated his living room and the comatose ones were people Taeyong knew (of course), so he left to finally get some shut-eye while his roommate rearranged the bodies into positions that wouldn’t cause death from any aspirate should they throw up overnight.

He didn’t bother to switch on his light and pulled off his jeans and shirt to finally get into bed- the eyeliner that Taeyong had insisted on could stay on till his brain wasn’t actively trying to make its way out of his ears. He’d probably sweat it off overnight anyway- only the living room had an air con and his fan had broken a week ago and he hadn’t overcome his laziness to get it fixed yet. He pulled back the covers and got into bed, only to feel something touch his side. Something warm, sweaty, and human shaped and definitely half naked.

“Aaah! What the fuck?!”, Taeil nearly broke his back as he tried to scramble out of bed as quickly as possible, backing into his desk. He ran to the light switch in what must have been a record time and flipped it on. 

“Mmnhgh turn that off man, I’m trying to sleep”, came from beneath his covers and a head poked out, looking groggy. 

“Get the fuck out of my bed!”, Taeil shrieked while walking over and pulling the covers off to see Johnny in his 6 feet boxer-clad Johnny giving him the evils while trying to roll himself into a ball like an armadillo. The same Johnny from his English lit class who Taeil kind of sort of had been crushing on for a few months. The same Johnny who incessantly winked at him every time he was caught staring, making Taeil blush redder than a tomato. The same Johnny who all of his friends teased him incessantly about, giggling loudly every time Johnny passed by them at lunch or in the hallways, the same Johnny who he’d nearly confessed to thrice, each time letting his anxiety get the better of him and chickening out at the last minute. The same Johnny who honestly did try to make conversation with Taeil only to have him squeak some unintelligible shit back, before running away. He couldn’t believe that the same Johnny was in his bed, and seemed unperturbed by an equally boxer clad Taeil.

“Johnny? What are you doing in my bed? I didn’t even see you at the party”, Taeil said, throwing the covers back to him. He had definitely daydreamed about Johnny in his boxers, but this really wasn’t one of the scenarios he’d imagined. He’d thought more linearly- confession, dates, then hot boy in boxers. He could feel his face getting redder by the second, headache now replaced by the same short-circuiting brain he had to suffer with anytime he caught sight of Johnny.

“Well I came here to talk to you actually, and your roommate told me to go look for you in your room, so I sat here for a while and then I thought I might as well crash here”

“In your boxers? On my bed?”

“Well yeah you were taking aaages and I got bored, and I took my clothes off because sleeping in your room literally feels like sleeping in satan’s butthole”

“But you’re in my bed! I could’ve came in killed you for all you know, what the hell”

At this Johnny turned his head and grinned at him, confusing Taeil even more. Actually he was starting to wonder if Johnny was high.

“I know you wouldn’t murder me, you like me too much”

At this Taeil turned even redder, his heart suddenly doing somersaults in his chest.

“What? Who told you that?”

“I see you staring at me in lectures every day you know. Also there was that time you ran away when you saw me walking towards you in the hallway.”

Ah, attempt number one at confessing. He’d planned to wait for Johnny by the entrance to the language building, finally convincing himself that the world wouldn’t end if he confessed to Johnny and that he was brave enough to do this. All the bravado had disappeared the moment he made eye contact with Johnny, walking towards him in the hallway. One smile from Johnny was all it took to make him bolt out of the building. He was one hundred percent sure someone as popular as Johnny (not as popular as Taeyong, but a transfer student from The States, with way cooler friends, way cooler everything) would laugh at his dumbassery. His dumbass tried twice more though, so he gave himself points for perseverance. His inner monologue was interrupted by Johnny.

“Also Taeyong told me that you liked me and that I’d probably graduate before you made a proper move, so ‘move you ass and confess first or that dumbass will die of pining’. He has a way with words, by the way”

“He said WHAT?! That’s it I’m going to murder that prick right now”

His angry exit was stopped by Johnny grabbing onto his arm, and pulling him to sit on the bed, finally sitting up and looking into his eyes

“Don’t you want to know what I have to say?”

Taeil’s throat was suddenly dry and he was sure that his heart was actually about to beat right out of his ribcage and fall onto the floor.

“Uhhhh” was all he could manage

Johnny smiled at him, and Taeil wasn’t sure if he imagined Johnny’s eyes flit to his mouth as he licked his lips.

“Taeil, I’ve been crushing on you too. For a while actually, I can’t believe you haven’t noticed me staring at you too, my friends say I look like a major creep every time I do it, but I can’t help it, you’re cute as hell”

Okay Taeil’s brain was officially out of station, and all he could do was gape at Johnny while trying not to pass out from shock.

“I was going to confess to you a bit earlier, but I was scared you’d run away again so I thought I might as well come and talk to you at home and Taeyong told me you hate parties, so even if this is your party you’d be the first one to go to bed and to wait for you here and then I got sleepy and your room is so fucking hot man, how do you sleep?”

“Uhh my fan broke?” was all Taeil could mumble, before Johnny laid back down, pulling Taeil alongside him.

“Well you’ve got to get it fixed, wouldn’t want you dying of a heatstroke after I bothered to come all the way her to ask you on a date”

Johnny was positively gigling and all Taeil could do not to pass out was look at his eyes and try to figure out if there was any way this was a really elaborate joke, or a summer fever dream maybe.

“So..”

Johnny was now looking at him more seriously, looking maybe a little nervous? 

“So?”

“So do you want to go on a date? With me? We could watch that new Spielberg movie everyone’s raving about?"

And now Taeil could see that Johnny was nervous, he was chewing his lips and looking at his hands and Taeil couldn’t believe Johnny was nervous to ask him out. Taeil slowly took one of Johnny’s (much bigger) hands into his and squeezed it. Fuck him if he knew where all this newfound confidence was coming from. Maybe it was the visual confirmation that Johnny was just as nervous as him.

“Of course Johnny, I’d love to go with you” 

His little smile earned him a huge one in return, the corners of Johnny’s eyes crinkling and he squeezed Taeil’s hand, taking it between his other hand as well. A few moments of quiet passed with them quietly holding hands and falling into their own thoughts.

“Can I sleep here anyway though? I can’t be arsed walking to my dorm at this point”

Taeil nodded, getting up to switch the light off and returning to bed into Johnny’s arms. 

“Didn’t you say you were too hot?”

“Mmhm, I am hot”

Taeil giggled and turned to lightly push Johnny’s shoulder.

“You know that’s not what I meant”

Johnny pulled him closer and he felt the words against his forehead

“I don’t mind it this time”

Taeil smiled when he felt the chaste kiss on his forehead, falling asleep to Johnny’s heartbeat was something he could get used to.

“I’m glad you came today”

“Mmhm, me too”

**Author's Note:**

> haaha I can't believe you read through this mess? anyways it's my first work and idrk how this site works? I'm just here because Johnil is so underrated (and that's not okay, world!)  
> thank u for reading :) pls leave comments


End file.
